


Planned for This

by achieeveement



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieeveement/pseuds/achieeveement
Summary: Trevor has never been spontaneous





	Planned for This

The first time you met Trevor you noticed one thing about him. This one thing never went away and in fact he actually owned two. This ‘thing’ was his planners. He had them when you first met him, one for work, one for personal things. He would fill them with extreme detail about ever event. Such as: Mom flying in. 2:15 pm, United Airlines.  
Bring her tulips. Park in row G section 2.

It was crazy to just get a glimpse of it when he would leave it open. When you got hired for achievement hunter as his personal assistant you couldn’t believe it because it felt like he had everything already scheduled for himself. However he wanted someone to remind him of things he hadn’t taken down, like random meetings that hadn’t been planned, and making sure to contact anyone he would need for said meetings.

 

The best moment of your job so far ha; been when you saw in his personal planner: ask (y/n) on a date by lunch today. If they say yes take to favorite sushi place close to 7:30 so you can shower. 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle and when you were leaving for lunch just as if on cue Trevor came into the office and asked you to come with him. He stuttered through the small talk as you two made your way to the parking lot.

 

He stopped next to his car looking around. “Do you have plans for dinner tonight?” 

“Mmm no. I was thinking of getting some sushi but did you have something else in mind?” You couldn’t contain the smile as his eyes went wider.

“Sushi? I can take you to sushi! Does 7:30 work for you?” He looks so excited

“Sure it’s a date, now I’m going to go get something from HEB do you want anything? You turn towards your car unlocking it

He shakes his head and you get into your car waving as he drives off to his lunch. When he’s out of distance you can’t contain your laughter.

 

You’re ripped from the memory when you hear the office door open and get back to typing. You feel a hand on your shoulder as you look up and see Trevor smiling down at you. He’s got both of his new 2019 planners in his hand and he hands you one of them.

“Can you put all my meetings into slack and send an email out to the individuals I need at each of those meetings?” He sets one of his planners on your desk. “Of course Trev, did you call Homeslice so I could go pick up pizza for lunch?” He nods and starts heading towards the door to go to his office. “Yeah babe, they’ll be ready by 2:30. If you need help get Sarah since I’ll be in a meeting. I love you and I’ll see you at lunch!” He calls out as the door shuts behind him.

You finish out the details on the meetings from yesterday and reach for his planner. You can’t help but smile when you notice it’s one of the planners you got him for Christmas last year. 

When you open the planner you notice it’s his personal one when you see “doctors appt. 7:30 need to be there 15 minutes early. Try to be by 9. Pick up coffee for y/n since their favorite shop is right there”

 

You giggle to yourself and flip over the page to this week noticing Friday had been heavily highlighted. Your eyes go wide and your hands start to clam up when you see “propose to y/n” 

You don’t hear the door open and you definitely don’t hear Trevor run towards your desk seeing you with the planner open. You turn around quickly shutting the planner.

Trevor stops short and you can see his eyes go from the planner to you before he just covers his face with his hands and groans.

You stand and put both hands on his and pull gently to get them off his face. He opens one eye at you and sighs.

“Surprise” he says with so much disappointment in his voice. “I had a whole thing planned out and now it’s ruined.” He’s frowning, physically sinking into himself.

 

You start to pepper his face with kisses, saying “it’s okay” every few kisses. You pull back and beam at him. “You can put in your planner that I’ll say yes, and we can still go out Friday.” He looks you in your eyes and smiles. “I’m sorry I ruined the surprise-“ you start but he just laughs. “You know, for someone as so meticulous as I am, I am really shocked I let this happen again.”

As if he hadn’t heard you when he goes to kiss your forehead he stops. “Wait, you’re saying yes?” 

You nod quickly, tears stinging your eyes, a mix of joy and amusement made you unable to help it. He’s smiling so bright now and you couldn’t be more in love with this goofball in front of you. He kisses your forehead. “It’s in my car! I can go get it! I locked it in my glove box for Friday!” He’s yelling, pretty much dragging you behind him as he makes his way through the offices.

You just laugh, happy tears going down your face as you watch the love of your life look so unbelievably excited. For how detailed and planned Trevor’s life seemed, you were grateful you could be that little bit of spontaneity he needed.


End file.
